A World Of Demons And Humans, Spiders AND Dogs
by Chibi Ally
Summary: The Earl Alois Trancy has two demons to serve him. With Ciel Phantomhive dead and with no master for Sebastian to serve he moves to the Trancy manor. That is until he runs into a blind boy with...no soul, and Sebastian knows just who it is...-Me no own-
1. Intro

**INTRO**

**The World Won't Stop.**

**Intro Summary****: With Ciel's soul having been taken Sebastian wanders in a bit of a loss wondering just what to do now. When he is approached by Claude Faustus with a proposition, he takes it on the soul reason of having nothing better to do…**

**

* * *

**

People continued to walk the streets just as they had done before. They continued to purchase items from shops. Thieves continued to steal. Murderers continued to kill. Rapists continued to rape. The homeless continued to beg. The rich continued to flaunt. The kittens continued to play. The poor continued to work. The clouds continued to pass. Everything continued…

_Strange_…it seemed like the world would have stopped at the death of Ciel Phantomhive, almost as if he had kept it running. Sebastian wandered the cities, the taste of Ciel's soul ever present in his mind and on his tongue.

_The world won't stop just because Ciel Phantomhive is dead…_

How awful that thought seemed. The world should have stopped. The whole planet should have come crashing down at his death. It only seemed right…after all, his master had been a great boy…man… He had been a great man.

Sebastian spent many days' just wandering and watching people…

_Is this really what I have been reduced to_? He found himself thinking one afternoon as he laid on a dock overlooking a flowing river._ Wandering this planet with absolutely nothing to do_…

More than once he found himself wondering what tea he should prepare the young Earl, and actually had to stop himself from heading back to the manor. Old habits were hard to break.

He could have returned home…to hell… Though that idea seemed even more boring than staying here. So he wasn't about to return home…

"Sebastian Michaelis," a voice called from behind him.

He could already sense it was a demon like himself, the copycat…

Without turning around Sebastian smiled. "Hello Claude," he said.

"Taking a nap are you?" Claude asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"No…us demons do not require sleep…or did you miss that class?" Sebastian asked rising to his feet. "How is that human body suiting you by the way, I know you modeled it after my human form."

"Do not flatter yourself Sebastian," Claude said. "I was just coming to relieve your boredom. But if you would rather stay here staring at clouds then be my guest."

Claude turned away and began heading back to town.

"What did you have in mind?" Sebastian asked stopping him in his tracks.

"A chance to have some fun," he said. "I am with my master right now. So I thought you might like to come serve my master? Solving crimes and mysteries for her majesty the Queen, just as you had done before…"

"Your master…just who is your master?"

"The young Earl Alois Trancy," he said pushing his glasses up further on his nose. His eyes squinting just a bit.

"You're serious about this?"

Claude raised one eyebrow, "Of course."

"And for what purpose exactly would I be there?"

"One demon is good. Two demons are better, and my master deserves the very best," he explained. "I will of course serve him directly, but you can oversee our human servants and keep and eye out for...whatever might be coming."

"Are you expecting something to come?"

"Well, something always seemed to come for your Earl did it not?"

Sebastian smiled at the thought of Ciel. "..."

"So," Claude said straightening his butler uniform. "Will you be coming or not?"

Sebastian smiled wider. "Why not?"

* * *

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji story.**

**Here is the short intro to what the story will be about. I already have chapter two written because I wrote this before the first episode of Monoshitsuji came out. I'm not posting the next chapter yet because now that I know what Alois's personality is somewhat like…I'll change a little bit before posting.**

**Hope you like my take on the story…**


	2. Lives At The Trancy & Middleford Manors

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Lives At The Trancy & Middleford Manors**

**Chapter Two: Sebastian finds out about the goings on at the Trancy Manor, and is made a member of the household. Soon later they go on a mission for the Queen and meet someone very interesting along the way...**

**

* * *

**

Claude led Sebastian to the carriage he had parked a short ways away. It was a rather plush carriage dawned with satin seats and silk curtains on the windows. The horses looked top grade too, and a young man drove the carriage. Claude opened the door. "Your highness? Ugh?"

Alois was not in the carriage where Claude had left him.

"You cannot even keep track of your master? How old is he exactly?" Sebastian asked presuming this Alois must be about seven or eight years old…

Claude smiled. "It depends on how the days going…"

"Claude! Claude!"

They both looked up to find a teenage boy rushing forward holding an armful of toys…most of which were Phantomhive creations. He had blonde hair, with light blue eyes.

"Look! Look! They are so cute!" Alois said showing the toys to Claude. "This one is fuzzy, and this one plays music if you pull the string! Isn't that funny!"

"Yes," Claude answered dully.

"Hey get back here!" shouted a rather fat man chasing after him. "Come back!"

Claude stepped around his master blocking him from view, as Alois fawned over his new things. His eyes alight with excitement.

"Can I help you?" Claude asked softly as the man stopped in front of him panting.

"That kid stole those toys from my shop! He has to pay for them!"

"Shut up!" Alois snapped acknowledging the man who had chased him for the first time. "These are my toys."

Claude reached into his jacket pulling out a small sack of money and placing it in the fat man's hand. "This should cover it," he said before turning to Alois. "Shall we go?"

Alois turned to face the man, who seemed completely confused by the situation, and stuck out his tongue which is when Sebastian first noticed the mark upon it. Claude helped him into the carriage where he sat letting his toys fall to the ground and he turned to look out of the carriage a completely bored expression coming over his face.

"Your Highness," Claude said softly. "This is Sebastian Michaelis. He is a demon like myself."

Without turning to look the muttered, "eh." to show he had heard but nothing more.

Claude climbed into the carriage and Sebastian followed, as the driver whipped the horses lightly to start them on their way. They drove past the stunned fat man who only now began to head back towards his store.

"I thought it would be good to have Sebastian stay at the manor," Claude said.

"Eh."

Alois reached down picking up a Phantomhive toy bunny from the carriage floor and he ripped of its ear. Still starring out at the buildings going past, slowly he started pulling the stuffing out and letting it too fall to the floor until Sebastian's hand took hold of his own forcing him to stop.

Alois looked up at him his eyes narrowed.

Sebastian took the toy from him pushing the stuffing back into it. "Why would you want to ruin the things you just purchased?"

Sebastian stared down at the toy noticing the Phantomhive logo on the toy and his fingers rested there unnecessarily long.

"I wanted to see what its insides looked like," Alois said suddenly the excitement was back in his eyes again. "His insides are fluffy."

He ripped the bunny from Soubi's hands and hugged it. "What is your name again?"

"Sebastian," he answered.

Suddenly the teen started laughing. "Stupid name! Ha! Ha!"

Sebastian turned to Claude giving him one of those _he's not right in the head is he_? kind of look.

* * *

"I'm home!" Alois called when they opened the pair of double doors to his manor. He ran inside and headed straight into the study…well what was a study at one point. Now it was room filled with broken toys, a few of which had been hung by nooses from the chandelier in the center of the room.

"Do you like it Sebastian?" Alois asked. "This is the toy room. I keep all my toys in here."

"That's…nice…" Sebastian said glancing around.

"Your highness, it is about time for dinner," Claude said checking his watch.

"I want rabbit!" Alois said running out of the room heading to the dinner hall. Sebastian turned to Claude.

"So…what exactly is wrong with him?"

"He witnessed a lot of death, and brutality. As well as being raped and tortured…that is enough to screw up any human's mind," Claude said.

"My master experienced horrible things too and _he_ didn't loose _his_ mind," Sebastian commented offhandedly.

"Are you sure?" Claude remark. "According to my research his personality changed drastically after the_ incident_…so for him…he did go insane. I am sure Elizabeth would agree he was drastically different afterward."

"You know an awful lot about my master," Sebastian said eyeing him slightly.

Claude pushed his glasses further on his nose. "I make it my business to know everything possible."

The two of them heard yelling from the dinner hall.

Sebastian went running, yelling like what he was hearing usually meant trouble, though Claude was used to this irrational behavior from his master Alois, so he took his time, letting out a small sigh before heading on his way.

When Sebastian entered the hall there was a pretty maid on the floor, she had a bandaged eye and a few tears clung weakly to her lashes.

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" Alois spat at her furiously. "I WANTED TO EAT RABBIT FOR DINNER! THIS SHIT YOU BROUGHT ME IS AWFUL!"

He kicked her hard in the chest causing her to fall back on the floor. A bowl of what seemed to be vegetable stew was spilled on the floor.

Alois aimed another kick at her, this time at her head. Though Sebastian jumped in the way grabbing the woman and carrying her quickly to the other side of the room, he looked down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked up at him blushing slightly.

Alois stared at the ground where she had been before turning to look at her. "Why did you do that! I was kicking her!"

Then was when Claude finally entered. "Your rabbit will be ready shortly your highness," he said. "Would you like to show Sebastian around until it is ready?"

Alois's smile returned. "Yea!"

Claude turned to the maid. "Hannah, please begin the preparations. I shall call someone in to pick up the stew."

Hannah pushed herself lightly from Sebastian's arms and walked past her master with her head down. Alois reached out pulling her hair before kicking her to make her move faster. He laughed when she cried out from the pain of it and hurried from the room.

Happily Alois turned grabbing Sebastian's arm. "C'mon I'll show you where I sleep!"

With those were Sebastian was pulled upstairs to Alois's bedroom which was huge and finely decorated.

Alois hurried over to his bed before falling on it. "This is my bed!" he said.

"Obviously," Sebastian answered.

Crawling over to his pillows he picked one up. "This is my pillow; it's filled with feathers so it's really soft."

"…"

Jumping up from his bed he hurried over to his dresser, and then his curtains, and then his rug. Each thing he went to he had to declare what it was and how it was his.

"Yes, very interesting," Sebastian lied. "So why are you upset with your maid?"

Alois's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Because she's a stupid whore," Alois stated bluntly without the slightest sign that he realized what he was saying was highly inappropriate for a man of his standing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alois asked.

"Sure."

"Did you like Ciel more than me?"

"…"

Out of the blue, just like that Ciel had come up again. How did these people know his late master?

"I have just met you," Sebastian stated.

"But…but you like me more…right!" Alois asked almost panicked as if this were a question that was going to change the rest of his life.

"No."

He suddenly looked taken aback. "What do you mean no!"

"I hardly know you, I haven't had the chance to figure out if I like you more or not."

"Oh…" Alois said looking down. "Okay."

He rushed over to him grabbing his tie. Alois pulled Sebastian down to his level and kissed him. Quickly he pulled back. "You like me more now right?"

Sebastian smiled. "No."

Alois took a few steps back before grabbing Sebastian's hand. He removed his glove letting it fall to the floor and he licked the palm of Sebastian's hand. He winced. Alois's tongue burned his skin. Having another demons sign tough his skin was painful, though he didn't show it in the least. Alois stepped back. "That's okay; you taste like nasty anyway…"

He went over to the door. "Come on, I want to show you my other favorite places. Pick up your glove and let's go."

The day continued just like that. The other servants of the Trancy household obeyed this kids every whim no matter how crazy his demands were. By nightfall Alois was heading up to bed he turned to Claude saying, "This hall would be better blue don't you think?"

Immediately the servants left to get paint.

Before Claude escorted Alois to bed Alois took him to a room and opened the door. "This is your new room. Though do not lock the door because I can go anywhere in my manor I want including your room," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes," Sebastian said smiling. With that Claude and Alois left so that Claude could prepare him for bed.

The child sure was strange. Sebastian sat on the bed. He didn't need sleep, but perhaps a little wouldn't be too bad.

Staying here was better than wandering around, he supposed. Ciel was dead…gone…at this very moment burning in the fires of hell. So there was no point in pretending he had something to go back to.

Perhaps this really wouldn't be so bad. Though…he did miss his bocchan…

* * *

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Well then, bocchan."

Sebastian held Ciels lifeless body, his soul having tasted better than he had imagined. Softly he laid his master's corpse on the stone bench and stared down at him.

"Bocchan," he whispered before rising to his feet. "Left for the birds, as you requested."

He turned walking away a few steps and took a seat on a fallen stone pillar. "Well, bocchan…now what?"

"…"

His young master didn't answer. Sebastian hadn't expected him to. He thought about where his master was now.

Hell.

Hell beyond imagining by humans.

"Bocchan," Sebastian whispered before heading out. He gathered some plants and water, and heated it using a small fire he made. There were no cups around. But he found a broken piece of stone that dipped just enough. He poured some of the tea he had created into it.

"Bocchan…I have tea for you…" he suddenly smiled at his own stupidity and let the tea spill onto the ground. With a disheartened look he turned away.

"Well, then bocchan. This is goodbye…"

He walked off alone.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

"Sebastian!" Alois called early in the morning. Sebastian hadn't been sleeping so he walked out into the hall.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Come! I am holding a contest Sebastian!"

"…Contest?..."

"Uh-huh, I want to see what demon is better!" Alois said grabbing Sebastian's hand and rushing down stairs with him.

When they reached the dinning hall there were two bare tables with the utensils used to set them off to the side.

"Your highness, this is a waste of time…" Claude said.

"Of course," Sebastian answered confidently. "To think Claude could be on par with me is indeed a waste of time. You can declare me the winner now."

"On second thought your highness, perhaps this is necessary. The new demon needs to learn his place…"

"Yea!" Alois cheered pulling out a whistle from below his shirt. Today was going to be…fun.

* * *

Alois smiled. "First one to set the table without broken dishes and having everything perfect wins!"

Sebastian and Claude stood before their respective tables.

"And!..." Alois blew into the whistle at which time both demons set to work. At inhuman speeds the demons began to set the tables. In the end it came down to two final plates which both demons threw from across the room.

Sebastian's plate came to a perfect stop before the chair, though Claude's plate was still wobbling a few seconds before falling still.

Though the victor was clear, Sebastian had finished first. He smiled and Alois's mouth fell open the whistle falling to the floor with a soft clink.

"Claude!" he exclaimed furiously. "You were supposed to win!"

"I apologize your highness."

"May I suggest another game?" Sebastian asked still grinning. He could think of thousands of things he could beat Claude at.

Alois glared at him before stomping moodily upstairs. Claude pushed his glasses up with his gloved fingers and followed after him.

"Hhmmm…touchy," Sebastian grinned.

"Your highness wait!" Claude said hurrying after him reaching the bottom landing of the second stairway just as Alois had reached the top.

The young blonde turned his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Pathetic Claude…is that what I am to expect from the Trancy family butler?" he snapped.

His childish mood was long gone. No smile played at his lips…

Sebastian walked up the first set of steps coming around the corner just in time to witness the dangerous scene above. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall grinning.

"You disappoint me…Claude," Alois sighed his eyes disappearing behind his bangs.

Hannah who (unfortunately) was heading downstairs at that time had to walk past Alois. Though she didn't make it before Alois took hold of a chunk of her hair yanking her head back quickly and she let out a cry before Alois flung her forward and she hit her head against the wall before falling down the stairwell.

Claude rushed up the steps taking no notice of the woman who was falling just an arms length away. Sebastian rushed forward catching the maid before she got injured anymore as the butler and his master disappeared up stairs.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"…uh…yes," she said rushing out of Sebastian's arms as she hurried downstairs.

"…" Sebastian followed after Alois and Claude who were now arguing in the hall. Well if you count Alois screaming and Claude saying nothing an argument then yes they were arguing.

"Alois," Sebastian called getting the boy's attention as he looked up glaring at him.

"Claude won," Sebastian said. "I cheated."

"You cheated?" Alois said the anger in his voice could only just be heard.

"Yes," Sebastian said bowing slightly. "Regrettably I must inform you that I had cheated, in order to clear my conscience. Now you know, my conscience is clear, and Claude is the victor."

Alois blinked smiling, his anger gone just as quickly as it had come. "You hear that Claude you won!"

It didn't even occur to Alois to find out how Sebastian had (supposedly) cheated.

"…" Claude glared in Sebastian's direction knowing full well he hadn't cheated at all.

"My demon is the best demon!" Alois said grinning. "Come Claude prepare me for bed."

"One moment Alois," Sebastian said. "May I ask what Hannah did this time to warrant your punishment?"

"Huh?" Alois blinked as though wondering why he would need a reason to punish someone. "She didn't make my bed the way I wanted it!" he declared thinking of some random reason.

"In my experience, your highness," he added the last part to sound more polite. "Servants respond better to praise than punishment. Perhaps she would take more time when making your bed if you were to praise or even compliment her."

"…" Alois smiled before turning away without a single reponse.

Though Sebastian had a feeling Alois had understood him (at least a little). For the next morning during breakfast Alois had turned to Hannah saying, "I like the fact that you don't look as stupid today as you usually do."

* * *

Three moths of living in the Trancy household gave Sebastian a pretty good idea on what the two were like…

Apparently, the Earl Alois had been kidnapped. Being abused there, and then when he "supposedly" returned home even his own father (though it was debatable that he was his father) abused him…

Claude came to Alois just as he had come to Ciel in his time of need. At which time Alois had his abusive father killed…

Not that these facts particularly interested Sebastian…but one does pick things up when living in close company with others.

One afternoon Claude entered Alois's play area with a letter from Queen Victoria. This was what he had been waiting for more than anything else. A chance not to be bored…

"Your highness, a letter has arrived for you," Claude said handing it to Alois who was seated on the floor surrounded by toys. Meanwhile, Sebastian as standing in the corner holding one of Alois's toys staring at the Phantomhive label a little longer than what would have been considered normal.

Alois opened the letter taking out the paper, his eyes scanned down. Then he smiled. "Claude, prepare the carriage. We are heading to London."

"Yes your highness," Claude said bowing before he left the room.

Alois jumped to his feet. "Are you coming Sebastian?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered. "What does the Queen want?"

"Someone is forming a cult," Alois declared. "Getting followers, worshiping demons…all that shit."

He headed towards the door but stopped dead in his tracks after only a few steps. Turning back he grinned. His eyes narrowing slightly. "Does that mean they're worshiping you?"

"Just like there are thousands of people in the world, there are also thousands of demons. People wouldn't worship humans as whole, so you can't worship demons as a whole. Most likely they would pick one and follow only that one," Sebastian explained trying to put it in easier words for Alois to understand. He was in his child mind set today, so it was best to treat him like one.

"Oh, that makes sense," Alois said before hurrying to prepare for their travel.

It took two hours to reach London at which time they were all happy to depart from the little carriage. After they had climbed in Alois got into a "questioning," mood at which time he saw fit to ask "why" questions about everything he saw and heard. You know game…Mothers sometimes call it the "Why Game," where the child would start with a question and then ask why after every answer given. That's the one.

Sebastian had become bored with the game after five minutes, however he had been enduring and answered every "Why" question asked without hesitation until Alios's attention was distracted by the fact that they had arrived at their destination.

"Claude, come were going to that bar," Alois said looking over a small building around the corner.

"What for?" Claude asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you want to catch a rat, go to it's nest…come," he stated simply walking forward.

Sebastian turned to Claude. "He has a point."

Shrugging the demons followed the boy into the bar where he entered with a swell of confidence, literally throwing open the double doors. "We are looking for…" he stopped mid-sentence to remove the letter from the Queen. "Arran Parker. Direct me to him!" Alois demanded replacing the letter in his jacket poket.

_Was this kid serious_? Ciel would never have gone about finding information this way…frankly alerting people to the fact that they were investigating something was sure to direct the very people they were trying to track away from them…

_And who was Arran Parker_? Ciel and he usually discussed the Queen's letter before heading out on a case…though perhaps he had discussed it with his demon Claude. Sebastian glanced in his direction. He looked just as lost as Sebastian. _Scratch that idea_, Sebastian thought to himself. No Ciel would never have gone about a case this way…

_Stop doing that_, Sebastian told himself. Don't compare Alois to your late master…

"Hey kid, you can't just—" began one man who rose from his seat at the bar. Alois, pushed the man (with one hand) back onto his stool before walking right by him. He went to the counter. "So?" he said to the bar keeper.

"There is no one here by that name boy, now please step back. You're not old enough to buy anything here so—"

"Oh?" Alois exclaimed a tone of annoyance in his voice. "I am old enough to buy one thing here, tell me what I want to know or I'll buy this building from under you."

_Not much of a threat_, thought Sebastian. If he owned this place he would be looking for people to take it off his hands. The place was horrid, broken and dirty windows were the only windows that could be found. The utensils and glassware here were very much like the windows too. As for the people…the people seemed to blend in with the décor as though they had come with the building itself. Nasty dirty people…most of who were drunk or on their way there…

"Kid, if you want information on anything in this town you'll have to ask Harold…" said this drunk on the bar stool near where Alois was standing. Sebastian sighed. They sure were making it obvious what they were looking for…

"Where can I find him?" Alois asked.

"At the billiard table, he won't tell anyone anything unless they pay him as well as beat him at a game…"

Alois grinned. "Claude."

Without his master even stating what he wanted Claude seemed to know. Just like Sebastian was once able to do with Ciel.

Claude headed over to the pool table, where a man was lining up a shot. Claude threw a bag of money down directly in front of his pool stick stating. "Are you Harold?"

"Yeah, you wanna play?" asked the man in a gruff smoker's voice.

"Of course," Claude said removing his jacket.

"Well take your money back; you're going to have to wait. Incase you haven't noticed I am in the middle of a game with someone who offered much more money than you. So you'll have to wait your turn…"

With that he took his shot sink one of the colorful balls on the table. Smiling he stood up. "So boy are you going to play this time or not?" Harold asked someone directly behind them.

"Pass."

Upon hearing that voice the three of them turned, though Sebastian turned just a little quicker than the other two.

A boy sat in an armchair. He was very different from the other people here. The child was wearing expensive blue garments, with matching gloves. Leaning against the left arm of the chair was a cane, and in the boys right hand he held a pool stick. On his thumb a deep blue ring, on his lips a soft…smile…

Around his eyes there was tied a piece of satin blue cloth, that matched his uniform.

He stuck out like a blood red rose in a field of dandelions, and yet at the same time he had been quite unnoticeable seated in a plush armchair turned away from the general public and unless you were standing in the billiard table's vicinity you could not see him. Now that Sebastian could he never wanted to look away.

"Tsk, I kind of feel bad. Taking so much money from a blind kid," snapped Harold. "Oh well, if you're passing once more…I guess I'll go again."

Harold started to line up his shot.

Sebastian was no longer concerned with that…nor anything else in the surrounding area. He didn't need to see below that blindfold to know it was…

"Ciel," Sebastian breathed softly.

"Having a nice day…eh? Sebastian?"

* * *

"…" Sebastian could do nothing but stare at the child. The boy whose lifeless body he had once held in his arms, now here he sat before him…seemingly alive and well. Though there was a major difference…this boy…did not have a soul.

"Who is he Sebastian?" Alois asked stepping around him to look at Ciel.

Ciels lips parted slightly at Alois's approach, and then split into a smile. "My, found yourself another soul to play with did you Sebastian? Or is he perhaps Calude's little pet?"

How did Ciel know about Claude? It appeared that everyone seemed aware of things he wasn't. Sebastian was so used to it being the other way around…

"Huh?" Alois seemed taken aback. "I am no ones pet!"

"…Of course…" Ciel said leaning against his hand appearing to be bored.

"Hey kid are you going to go this turn?" asked Harold from the other side of the billiard table.

"…" Ciel turned his face in the direction of the pool table. "Yes."

"Finally," Harold said smirking rudely. "Do you need me to walk you over to the table?"

"You're too kind," Ciel teased getting to his feet. "However, I think I can manage."

Alois was looking thoroughly upset at the fact that he was being ignored by the child who walked directly past him taking the long way around so as to walk by Sebastian with his hand gliding along the polished edge of the billiard table.

As he made his way past his former servant he tapped the demon's chest lightly with his walking cane. "Hey Sebastian…"

"Yes?" Sebastian answered watching Ciel make his way to the other side of the billiard table and seat himself on the edge.

"Remember what you used to call me?" he asked his face looking in Sebastian's direction even though (by the blindfold) it was implied he couldn't see him.

Sebastian eyed him. "Yes."

"Why don't you call me that…" he said as he lined up his shot. "For old times sake."

He smiled. "Bocchan."

Ciel let the title of "young master," wash over him and he grinned. It seemed like an eternity since he had been called that. "Thank you."

With the crack that followed the balls began to hit one another just perfectly, and every one of Ciel's balls rolled away and down the holes on the edges of the table.

"Checkmate," Ciel said hopping down from the table smiling yet again.

His master had never smiled so much in his life, let alone this much in the same hour. Something about him was clearly different.

"What!" barked Harold furiously. "You're not actually blind are you! You little cheat!"

"…Of course I am…I had been blind for a very long time," Ciel said touching the cloth on his eyes softly. "Well…I win. So I get to ask you a question right…isn't that right?"

"Tsk," Harold leaned back against the wall looking quite upset. "Alright what is it you wanna know kid?"

"Nothing, but my friends here seem to have a question for you…why don't you answer their question in place of mine," Ciel said smiling yet again.

He turned removing a piece of paper from his pocket. When he walked back by Sebastian he stuffed it into the front pocket of Sebastian's jacket. "I trust this is what you are here for. I am tired so the dog is leaving it to the Spider to solve."

With that Ciel headed straight towards the door his cane guiding his way as he went out into the daylight.

It wasn't often this demon was stunned. Though there Sebastian stood shocked! Ciel had certainly been dead when he left him. Sebastian had killed enough people to know whether a body was alive or not. Though there he had been…Ciel was alive…but Sebastian could not sense a soul in him. There were only two other person in the room that he could not sense a soul in. That was himself…and Claude.

All those thoughts crossed his mind in less than a second, and he hurried outside after the boy. Only when he got out there…Ciel was nowhere to be seen. The front double doors had not even had time to close completed before Sebastian had found himself outside. Yet in that short amount of time Ciel had completely disappeared.

Sebastian had not seen his young master in awhile but he still remembered many things about him. Like what his footprints looked like. Ciel could be wearing any make or model of shoe and Sebastian could still pick his out among a thousand. That is just what he decided to do. Sebastian looked down noticing his late master's set of small footprints in the thin layer of sand leading to the bar, yet only two steps of those same footprints were leading out before the trail ended…

He had the speed of a…demon…

* * *

"Ciel!"

"Ciel!"

"CIEL!" screeched the young girl standing atop a hill. She wore a pink dress, and her blonde hair was done up in curls. "CIEL! Where are you!"

She was so worried they had only been gone a few minutes. How had he disappeared so quickly?

"I hope nothing bad has happened to him," Elizabeth sighed tearfully.

"Do not worry my Lady," stated Elizabeth's maid. "I am sure he has just wandered off. He'll be back. Oh…there I see him look!"

Elizabeth perked up and turned in the direction her maid pointed. Ciel was seated (a good ways off) below a tree. He appeared to be asleep.

"Ciel!" she gasped in her high pitch joyous voice as she ran the fairly long distance all the while screaming his name.

Ciel turned in her direction. "Lizzy," he said smiling. "What is all that noise for?"

"You were missing! Don't wander off on your own again Ciel!" she gasped falling to her knees beside him, her pink gown flowing out around her.

"Sorry, I smelled these flowers and thought I would pick some for you," Ciel said holding a handful of blue flowers.

"Oh! They're beautiful Ciel!" she screeched happily taking them from him.

"Describe them for me?" Ciel asked.

Smiling Lizzy wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "They're blue," she said. "The insides have this pretty yellow powder. Their leaves are small…almost a teardrop shape."

"I bet they're pretty," Ciel commented turning his face towards the sun.

"Oh Ciel, I wish you could see them!" Lizzy said looking up nervously at his blindfold.

"I am tired," Ciel said. "How about we head home."

He got to his feet forcing Lizzy to let him go and he started heading back in the direction of their carriage.

"Ugh!" Lizzy jumped to her feet rushing after him and grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Lizzy, I am fine," he assured her.

"No!" she whined. "You are blind and as your wife I will escort you so you don't trip. Come now this way!"

She led him to the carriage and helped him inside, and her maid sat up front to drive them. "Are you two ready to go?" she called from the driver's seat.

"Yes."

They started their ride. Lizzy continued to fawn over her poor injured Ciel… Her pitiable blind husband, what a good wife she was. It made her so happy to be able to take care of her husband.

Though twenty minutes into their carriage ride the weather had taken a turn for the worse, and it began to rain and thunder. A few cracks of lightning shown overhead illuminating the hills around them. Elizabeth was terrified. Though she had to be strong, she was now the eyes of her beloved Ciel she had to stand strong for him. Still, at every lightning crack overhead she jumped fearfully.

Gone were the days when she would cling to her husband for safety and comfort, because now she could not afford to be the meek and feeble one in the relationship. Not when Ciel needed her so.

Though at a particularly loud thunderclap overhead Ciel grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand. "Lizzy," he said softly. "I am terrified. Will you hold me?"

No one needed to tell her twice she wrapped her arms around Ciel's middle clinging for dear life. What a good wife she was…comforting her husband when he was so scared. Yea…when he was scared… Not her because she wasn't scared…nope…not at all.

The truth was Ciel was not terrified in the least…he couldn't even really have considered himself spooked. Lighting, thunder, rain…these things were nothing compared to the depths of hell where he had suffered beyond imagining. Though it made Lizzy feel safer if she could cling to him, and to put her at ease he was fine with pretending to be scared.

"Ahh!" screeched the maid from the front seat as the horses got spooked by a bright lightning strike from overhead and they began to buck tossing there hoofs into the air. The trailer holding the horses to the carriage unlatched and they began sliding down a hill.

Both of the girls began screaming, and Ciel's eyes narrowed below his blindfold.

* * *

Maylene cocked her gun staring over the city scoping out her mark, and her eyes narrowed when the target came into view. She was just about to pull the trigger when the clock tower chimed.

"…Tsk…" she spat as she began packing up her weapon, and headed down from the building she was seated on.

Hurrying down a side street she rushed past a man in the shadows wearing a long black cloak. "Did you complete your task?" he asked.

Maylene stopped. "Tell Elsworth, I shall carry out the assassination later tonight. Right now it's time for my shift. I have to go."

Without another word she removed a pair of circle glasses from within her jacket placing them on her face, and then took off down the stone street.

* * *

Finnian smiled lifting the heavy cinderblock above his head and the crowd around him cheered.

"Pay some money and get a shot to try and out lift me," Finnian said. "The prize is two months worth of free dinners at Pluto's Sushi Bar."

Overhead the clock tower chimed and he looked up. "Actually, I have to go. But come back tomorrow for a shot at beating me!"

Finnian grabbed the bag which he was using to collect the dues from all who tried to go head to head with him. He walked by the group of men who had tried and failed to out lift him.

"No hard feelings guys," he said. "Try again tomorrow."

He hurried off…

* * *

Bardroy looked at his pocket watch. "Three…two…on—"

The doors burst open and Maylene and Finnian fell through as both had tried to enter at the same time.

"Right on time for once," Bardroy said closing his watch. "Now come on you two. The store is opening and we have sushi to make!"

"Yes!" the two said rising to their feet. A small white dog came around the counter.

"Ready Pluto!" Maylene asked tying a headband around her head. Go out there and bring in customers.

The barked happily once and rushed out the door (opening it himself with a turn of the paw). He sat outside the door howling, and giving cute puppy dog eyes to passerby's. Because of his cuteness many people entered the shop to inquire about the dog only to be practically force fed by the three owners of "Pluto's Sushi Bar!"

Soon the place was full, and Maylene and Finnian hurried to send out orders as Bardroy attempted to cook in back…

It wasn't much…but without their previous jobs as servants of the Phantomhive estate. They were going to do anything to get by. This sushi bar, and their…side jobs…barely helped them to do it…though the three were close, and they managed.

* * *

Sebastian walked back inside removing the paper from his pocket. A letter from the Queen addressed to her dog.

"Your highness, may I see your letter," Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Alois said handing it over. Claude was already questioning Harold off to the side.

Sebastian looked down at the two letters. They were both the same. Only one addressed to the dog, the other addressed to the spider.

"Sebastian, we're leaving," Alois said for Claude had returned.

Sebastian looked up from the letters and followed the other two out the doors. Claude informed them that the man they were looking for had taken a travel ship to China, and there was no sense heading there. So it was agreed they would wait for news of his return before acting.

"Good!" Alois said. "Home we go!"

Claude opened the carriage door for Alois and he climbed inside. "Sebastian! Are you coming?"

"…Yes…" Sebastian said getting into the carriage as well, and it took off back towards…home?

* * *

Ciel grabbed Lizzy around the waist opening the door to the carriage he flipped around to the top and grabbed Lizzy's maid in the same fashion before jumping into the air and landing all three of them safely on the ground, a move that could only have been categorized as Sebastian-ish. Their carriage began to roll over. It rolled no less than six times before it came to a stop in a broken heap. The horses were running off on their own.

"Uh…Ciel! That was amazing! How did you—"

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked.

Lizzy looked down. She didn't feel injured, or look injured. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes…Now we need to find some cover or we will all catch colds," Ciel stated simply removing his jacket and throwing it over Elizabelth's head. "Lizzy is there anything around we can use as shelter?"

"…" She looked around, but the rain was making it very hard to see. "No…I don't…oh wait! There is a carriage coming!"

The maid hurried to flag it down.

The carriage came to a stop a short ways from them, and the men inside offered them a ride even going so far as to drive them straight to Lizzy's manor rather than just the nearest inn.

After thanking the strangers Lizzy led Ciel inside the manor.

"We're home!" she said smiling happily. "Thank you for lending me your jacket Ciel, that was so sweet of you."

"…"

"I'll be up to get you ready for bed after I attend to lady Elizabeth," the maid said smiling.

"That's alright. I can manage on my own," Ciel said reaching out for the railing, using the wall to make his way to his room which wasn't far.

"Goodnight Ceil, I'll see you in the morning!" Lizzy called up the stairs after him.

"He is so self-efficient since…the incident…" the maid commented. "He used to have his servant dress him and bring him dinners. Now he insists on doing everything on his own."

"Well," Lizzy said holding out her arms as her maid removed her coat. "He has lost his sight. Now it's not so much that he doesn't want to do things, it is that he can't. Now, because he can't…he wants to do them."

Her maid smiled hanging up her coat, and pretending like her words had made sense, though they had to Elizabeth. That's what mattered.

"If only Sebastian were still alive…" Elizabeth sighed as she and her maid headed upstairs.

* * *

Ciel removed his outfit, and dressed himself in his night clothes. He walked over to his bed and laid down removing the blindfold on his eyes and holding it before him. His eyes scanned the cloth noticing mistakes in the fabric. "They missed a stitch," Ciel said to himself wondering what had distracted its maker to cause that.

Ciel reached over grabbing a mirror on his nightstand and held it before his face staring at his reflection. He saw dark hair…a thinly framed face…and blood red eyes that were the exact color of Sebastians. Ciel narrowed his eyes and they began to glow, also just like Sebastian's had.

Ciel laughed slightly. "A Demon huh?"

He replaced the mirror on his nightstand and folded the cloth placing it beside the mirror. Ciel reached in the drawer. He pulled out a white cloth which matched his pajamas, so he tied it around his eyes and rolled over preparing to fall asleep.

He couldn't let anyone see these horrible bloodstained eyes of his…so…he would continue to pretend to be blind.

Ciel was so tired…his limbs felt weak. Just those tiny acts of heading to town and saving the girls today tired him out. He wasn't supposed to require sleep anymore…but he did so enjoy it…why did he get tired so easily?

He knew why…

But he was Ciel Phantomhive…and wouldn't bring himself to stoop so low…

* * *

**Hello everyone, I have shorted the last three chapters into one, because they were all so short it seemed silly to have them as separate chapters...**

**And somehow Soubi ended up here which one reviewer pointed out to me. That part was written late at night, and I was switching back and forth between two stories...so I guess they got confused. Soubi is in no way meant to be in this story, so if he turns up again let me know and I'll kick him out. LOL! He and Ritsuka are so used to being the main focuses of my stories I guess they can't stand me writing about other characters. *smiles***

**Until later.**


	3. Shinarri

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Shinarri**

**Chapter Three****: Alois's attraction begins to steer away from his demon Claude, and Lady Elizabeth makes plans to devote her entire life souly to Ciel. Meanwhile Sebastian takes it upon himself to help Ciel when he did not request it.**

**

* * *

**

Alois sent some…hired hands to scope out for Arran Parker, and he decided to preoccupy himself with other things in the mean time. Things like harassing his maid, and purposely causing trouble for them.

Ciel had been a brat to work for, though he was nothing like this boy. Despite being a brat…Sebastian found he missed Ciel. Even more so now that he knew he was back.

He had heard of humans becoming demons themselves. But was so rare, he had never seen it happen until now. Normally a demon is born…not made, and most demons have been demons all their lives. When a human becomes a demon…Sebastian wasn't even sure how it would work. What would a human have to do to become a demon?

"What do you want, I am busy," Claude explained as he went about his daily duties. He hated it when Sebastian interrupted him.

"Would you know how a human can become a demon?"

"…" Claude turned to him. "You're referring to Ciel?"

"Of course."

"Humans who suffer in hell do not have the strength to become demons… So it would have to be a human wholly impervious to the horror and pain of hell. Nothing bothers them more than when a human dose not suffer in what is predestined to be everlasting punishment."

"That sounds like Ciel."

"So, he was probably approached by the devil himself and asked if he wished to be changed. Though, even if he is a demon, he is different from us. I suggest you stay away from him." Claude turned back to what he was working on, and Sebastian walked around to face him.

"How would he be different?"

"…" Claude glanced up at him from overtop his glasses. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

"Sure."

"We as demons can make deals with humans in exchange for something…normally we choose a soul, because we enjoy how they taste. Though we do not require souls…it is not necessary to sustain our lives…but merely a perk…a snack. When a human becomes a demon they require souls to sustain them, and they can grow weak or even die without them. Eventually even feeding won't sustain them and they will become a monster that even a full demon would have a hard time stopping."

"…Interesting…how did I not know this?"

"Aw, did you miss that class?" Claude asked narrowing his eyes.

Sebastian smiled. "Must have, I have not been back to the demon realm in a few thousand years… So please tell me one last thing."

"What?" Claude asked.

"Can a human who has been changed become a full fledged demon?"

Claude's eyes narrowed, "That is an entirely different matter."

* * *

Ciel sat at the table taking sips of his soup. For some reason he could barely taste food. It was like there was only the tiniest of hints of what the food used to taste like hidden there, and the rest of it was gone… Ciel was so hungry. Though it didn't matter what or how much he ate. Nothing filled him up.

"Are you okay Ciel?" Elizabeth asked from across the table looking worried. She was wearing a royal blue gown today with her hair done up in it's usual fashion.

"I am fine," Ciel answered pushing his food away.

"I can have the cook prepare something else for you," Lizzy said smiling.

"No thank you Lizzy," Ciel said grabbing his cane. "I think I will go outside for a bit. Excuse me."

The made jumped up from the other side of the room and ran over to him. "I will lead you anywhere you wish to go Master Ciel," she said.

"No thank you," Ciel answered. "I will be fine on my own."

With that he used his cane and his hand to lead him from the room. Elizabeth leaned back looking dismayed.

"Please cheer up my Lady," her maid said with a smile. "Ciel will be fine, and he will be a good husband…someday."

"…" stared down at her plate finding that she was not very hungry either...

"Cheer up," she said yet again.

"Ciel will never be a normal husband. He will never be able to play with our children in the yard, or throw a ball around with them. He will never be able to work again if he can not read. I have to take care of him…but I cannot be a mother and do that as well. I am not going to have any children."

"Of course you are," the maid exclaimed. "Please do not let your mother hear you say such things."

"Ciel will need all my care and attention in the future. I will make sure that I am a good wife to him, and that he can be proud to call me that," she said rising to her feet and leaving the table. Her maid followed immediately. "There will be no time for children. So…I would like you to call the doctor…"

"My Lady I cannot do that…please…lets discuss this another time okay…"

"Fine," she said. "I am going to the study. Please have Ciel meet me there when he gets time."

"Yes my Lady!" the maid said bowing before she hurried back outside. Only, she didn't see Ciel anywhere in sight.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Alois cheered rushing over to him. "Sebastian take me into town!"

"I will prepare the carriage immediately," Claude said bowing.

"NO!" Alois snapped. "Sebastian will prepare the carriage, and he will take me. You stay here."

"Stay? But your highness are you—"

"Do not question me! Just do it!" he snapped. "Come Sebastian lets go!"

Sebastian shrugged to Claude before turning and following Alois outside where he hooked up the horses, and they got one of the triplets to drive them to Alois's mystery location.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

Alois smiled. "We are investigating the Cult case…a few of my guys caught Arran Parker. We are going to figure out what is going on…"

"Why did you not want Claude with you?" Sebastian asked.

Alois's smile grew. "I like you better. I want you to be my main demon."

It was Sebastian's turn to smile. This child was really something else. "I am sorry, but that is impossible."

"What why!"

"You have already made your deal with Claude…and you cannot have two contracts going at once…sorry."

"So…if my contract was to be broken…then I could have another?" Alois asked looking slightly happier.

"…" Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want another demon so badly?"

Alois leaned back resting his elbow on the armrest and his chin on his hand. "I want only the best…and the other day. You won the contest. You are the best…so I want you."

"I told you. I cheated. Claude won."

"Cut the crap Sebastian. You demons cannot lie to the one you hold the contract with…but you can lie to others. I know you lied," he said sternly. Then turning he sighed, "Just forget it."

He turned looking out the window as the scenery went by.

Upon arriving in town Alois lead Sebastian to the basement of an inn he owned where two men stood guarding the door. Wordlessly the opened it upon Alois's arrival and inside was a man tied to a chair.

"Arran Parker?" Alois asked.

His head shot up, though he was blindfolded. "Yes, I…I didn't do anything!"

"How about you tell me about the little cult you're trying to form? I would just love to join," Alois teased.

"You…you have it all wrong. The Shinarri have been around a long time…I…I am trying to end it!"

"Shinarri?" Alois said questionably. "Is that the name of your new cult?"

"I told you! I am not forming any cult. I have been trying to end it. They are the ones who spread that rumor about me. It's just like I told that kid."

"Kid! What kid!" Alois asked and for the first time he sounded angry.

"That kid who came by…he asked me about the Shinarri too, and I told him exactly what I am telling you!" the man said desperately. "Please let me go."

"Enough of your lies. Sebastian, kill him."

Sebastian smiled. "Sorry, but no."

Alois shot a furious look in his direction. "I said kill him. Do as I tell you!"

"There is no contract between us, I do not have to obey you…and I really do not see a reason to kill him…"

"Fine," Alois spat reaching over to the desk beside the wall and he pulled the drawer out. "I will do it myself."

He pulled out a long silver knife and turned to the man in the chair who began screaming for help.

"Shut up!" Alois snapped stuffing a piece of cloth from within his pocket into the man's mouth muffling his cries.

"Is this really necessary?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I did not think the sight of death would unnerve a demon like yourself Sebastian," Alois said as he moved the blade in one quick stroke through the man's neck causing blood to splatter against the opposite wall.

"It dose not," Sebastian said truthfully, not flinching in the slightest as Alois began to cut into other parts of the man's body. His cries muffled, and within just a few seconds his body became limp. "I was just thinking how his information might have been useful if we would have questioned him further."

"…" Alois turned to Sebastian his front covered with blood. "He is clearly apart of this, and I have eliminated him."

"Though what if he had been telling the truth?" Sebastian asked. "If he had been working to bring them down he might have known where these… Shinarri were located. If he had been lying and he was just starting this group. We could have learned of other members to ensure the group did not grow…"

"…" Alois turned back to the body. "Oh well, what's done is done."

He walked over to a back cupboard where there was a change of cloths for him. Alois turned to Sebastian. "Contract or no, you live in my house. Therefore I consider you my servant," he snapped throwing his cloths to Sebastian. "So dress me!"

Not wanting to be there forever, he went along with Alois's order and changed his cloths. The blood stained ones were thrown in a hole in the floor.

They left the inn and headed outside where Alois tripped almost immediately upon walking out the door. He caught hold of Sebastian to steady himself.

Alois turned furiously to see who it was who had tripped him. "You!" he snapped.

Ciel sat on a bench outside the inn holding his cane which had been used to trip the other Earl.

"That was gratuitous," Ciel said calmly. His eyes blindfolded yet again in a color to match his outfit. He used his cane to poke at a small stone on the ground.

"Just who are you!" Alois demanded. "Why do you keep showing up like this, and how do you know my Sebastian!"

Ciel stood up smiling softly. "He and I are old acquaintances nothing more. If you do not mind…"

He reached up grabbing a hold of Alois's face pinching between his jaws forcing him to open his mouth revealing the symbol on his tongue. Alois pulled back almost immediately.

"As I thought, Sebastian is not the owner of your contract…which makes me wonder what it is that attracts him to you…" he walked past Alois using his cane to guide him and stopped when he stood beside Sebastian. "Perhaps your soul is more…appetizing than mine had been."

Sebastian looked down at him. Ciel's face was directed at him though his eyes remained covered. Sebastian had a feeling his previous master could see him regardless.

"Stay off my cases!" Alois demanded pushing Ciel away from Sebastian and standing between them.

Ciel steadied himself with his cane before letting out a small hallow laugh. "…and permit her highness to become overburdened and worried with all the cases you will surely fail to complete. I cannot. Originally I thought you, little spider, could handle this…especially if you had Sebastian assisting you. Though it seems I was mistaken..."

"Shut up!" Alois snapped letting his anger get the best of him and pulled his hand back preparing to slap Ciel.

Instinctively Sebastian's hand shot out holding Alois back.

"My, the reflex of a past servant. Old habits die hard eh? Sebastian?" Ciel asked and he turned away. Sebastian released Alois and rushed forward blocking Ciel from leaving.

"May we talk?" he asked.

"…I am rather busy…" Ciel said. "Perhaps another time."

"You have become a demon haven't you?"

"And yet you ignore me…*sigh* another time Sebastian…unlike you, I have places to be," Ciel said and he made to move past him just as the sound of a gun shot met his ear.

Reaching quickly behind his head Ciel caught the bullet in his hand, and handed the bullet over to Sebastian. "And do return this to the impulsive Earl."

Ciel stepped around Sebastian as it was revealed that Alois had been behind him holding a gun in hand. The blonde was panting furiously looking even more crazy than usual.

Ciel took just a few steps before he swayed, and began to fall. Of course Sebastian caught him immediately falling to his knees with his old Lord in his arms.

"You're weak," he stated.

"Really?" Ciel asked his tone echoing with annoyance. "I did not know. Thank goodness you told me."

"I do not understand," Sebastian said staring down at Ciel. "Demons even part demons are not this weak…"

Ciel had started breathing rather fast, as if he had just been running for miles. Sebastian removed his right glove using his teeth and touched Ciel's forehead. It was damp and warm…

"Demons are powerful...This does not make any—" his stopped mid-sentence as he stared down at Ciel. Realization had come across his face. "Ceil…when is the last time you fed?"

Ciel turned away, the only noise he made was, "Tsk."

"Ah…Ciel," Sebastian said standing up holding him bridal style. "Foolish Ciel…a part demon cannot survive without souls to feed on. You will die if you do not, and death for a demon is not the same as a death for a human. Come…I will find a soul you can—"

"I…refuse," Ciel panted leaning his head against Sebastian's shoulder, though not by choice. It made him dizzy to hold his head up any longer.

"My…you are willing to die then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes…"

Alois watched the scene unfold furiously. "Hey! Sebastian! Let's go!"

"…" Sebastian stared down at Ciel. He had just found the young Earl again…and he was going to die…again.

"Could you…take me home?" Ciel asked politely.

It was so weird to have Ciel make a request of him, rather than an order.

"Yes," Sebastian answered and turned in the direction of the Middleford Manor. He sensed another demon coming…and was certain Claude was on his way.

"Sebastian!" Alois snapped feeling angry that he was being left behind.

"Claude will return for you soon, just wait here," Sebastian said before taking off at speeds Alois could not see with his human eyes.

It took only a few seconds to arrive at the Middleford Manor (perks of demonic speed), and he jumped up to the balcony Ciel had instructed him to go to. Landing softly he carried Ciel to his bed and laid him upon it, where Ciel lay panting…

"Ciel…you really must feed. From your condition…I say you have about a month before you will die…that is unless—"

"Do not…even suggest it!" Ciel demanded. "I will not I refuse!"

"Living is beneath you then?"

"…Do not suggest it again!"

"You forget…I am no longer bound to you by contract. I will suggest it if I want."

"Tsk," Ciel spat. "Fine…then I request that you leave. I am tired…"

"I would imagine so…sleep would probably alleviate the pain of demonic starvation," Sebastian said. "You must sleep all the time."

"Are you going to leave or not?"

"Yes," Sebastian said bowing out of habit though Ciel couldn't see because he laid with his back to him.

Ciel heard balcony doors open once again and Ciel turned. Sebastian was gone…

He leaned back stretching out on his bed to be more comfortable…though he wasn't comfortable. He was hurting…and he was weak. Which he had noticed even more when he struggled just to turn himself over in bed.

Sleep…that is only thing that could lesson this hurt…

Ciel sighed trying to rest, and about an hour later he still had not gone to sleep. He felt his bed tilt slightly as though someone was leaning on it, and then a pair of hands pinned his arms to the mattress.

Ciel did not need to have the blindfold off to know who it was.

"Sebastian? What are you doing let go of me!" Ciel demanded trying to pull free. They may have both been demons, but in Ciel's weakened state he didn't have a hope of getting away.

"Forgive me," Sebastian said before leaning down and crashing his mouth upon Ciel's kissing him.

Ciel's eyes shot open from below the blindfold, and he let out a muffled gasp from shock. Of all the things he had been expecting then, this was not one of them. He tried to pull free again, but stopped almost immediately when he felt something enter his mouth.

Whatever this was it was wonderful! It was like liquid air, and tasted amazing. Like drinking water for the first time in days, or eating honey for the first time in…ever. No wait it was better than that! Words really couldn't come close to describing it. This was amazing, liquid ecstasy flowing into him and consuming him from within.

Ciel leaned into him moving his tongue trying to take every last bit of…whatever this was into himself. A moan of disappointment left his lips when he could not taste it anymore.

He leaned back staring up at Sebastian who remained above him smiling, still pinning his arms to the bed.

Realization swept over him and he pulled away, strangely having much more strength this time. Ciel covered his mouth in horror, rolling over so his back was to Sebastian, who stood by Ciel's bed smiling.

"What was that! What did you do!" he demanded.

"I fed you."

"What!" Ciel sat up looking upset.

"I fed you," Sebastian repeated.

"That…was a soul," Ciel asked horrorstruck.

"Yes."

"You killed someone to feed me?" Ciel snapped his hands clutching the bed sheet below him in anger.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "It was no one important I assure you. I took their soul into me, and passed it on to you. It will not strengthen you as well as if you killed and took the soul yourself…but it will be better than…napping…"

Ciel turned away. "I did not want that! I did not want to become like that…it makes me no better than animal feeding off the corpse of another…it is disgusting…"

"Hence why you did nothing."

"…" He turned towards his former servant, Ciel's blindfold still covering his eyes from view.

"You did nothing. I killed, I took the soul. I merely gave it to you. Ciel Phantomhive is above such dirty actions of a full fledged demon. Hence why I performed them for you," Sebastian said smiling once again and holding out his hand.

"…"

"I can sustain you Ciel. You will not die if I continue to feed you…" Sebastian explained reaching out towards him.

Ciel slapped his hand away. "Do not call it that!"

"Call it what?"

"Feeding…it sounds repulsive…"

Sebastian sat down on the bed beside him. "Ciel, let me be your servant again…of all the masters I have served in the past you were the best, and I …missed you."

It was uncharacteristic of a demon to grow an attachment to anyone or anything…other demons thought it strange that Sebastian had such an attachment to cats…

"Demons do not miss things," Ciel pointed out.

"Normally no, but I do."

"…Well I cannot say the same," Ciel explained. "Feel free to leave when you wish…I have no need for you, and do not ever do what you did again!"

Sebastian smiled solemnly rising to his feet and bowing. "Yes. My Lord."

* * *

**Alright, I am finished with this chapter. Please don't get too mad if Alois's personality changes a bit through out the story. I'm in the process of watching Kuroshitsuji 2 and I am only up through episode 4, though I've seen the 5****th**** unsubbed, and I am still getting used to his personality. Everyone else I am trying to keep in character as much as possible so feel free to give me swift kick if you see them getting out of line.**

**Though due note Ciel's character has to change a little bit with his becoming a demon. So he does smile more than normal, and I may change a few other things from how he would normally act. Though I won't change his personality too much…**

**Please review if you liked.**


	4. Contracts Between Demons

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Contracts between Demons**

**Chapter Four****: Ciel heavy chapter. Ciel is visited by an uninvited guest, and Alois recives and invitation...**

**

* * *

**

Ciel couldn't believe how wonderful he felt. He had energy, and he felt healthy. Food had taste again, though no sweets he tried came close to Sebastian's. Elizabeth and her maid noticed a change in Ciel immediately when he came downstairs. He wasn't acting as weak and feeble as he usually seemed.

"Ciel are you okay?" Elizabeth asked him later that evening when the two of them were walking through the garden (as Elizabeth had begged and begged for Ciel to take her). She held his arm leading him, though pretending to be led through.

"Of course," he answered truthfully having never felt better since he had first been changed into his demonic form.

"Are you sure?" she asked her brows falling in worry.

"Yes Lizzy," Ciel assured her reaching out and grabbing a rose from a bush he handed it to her.

"Ah! Ciel did…did you see that flower!" she gasped happily for Ciel hadn't even fumbled in search of one, his hand having gone straight to it as though it were in his sight.

"No," Ciel said. "I could smell it. So I knew where it was. Besides even if I could see, I couldn't very well do so through this blindfold right?"

Elizabeth looked up at the blindfold that matched his green uniform today.

"Oh…right…" Shyly she turned away.

"Lizzy, on that thought I have something to ask you."

Her eyes widened and she turned back her face begining to blush. "Uh…what do you want to ask Ciel?"

Her heart began pounding vigorously against her chest. Excitement flooding through every fiber of her being, because she knew…this was it! Ciel was going to do it! He was going to properly propose to her… Just because they were engaged since…well practically birth, it didn't guarantee a wedding. Ciel still had to propose properly. This was it! This was it! Elizabeth felt her face go read and she turned away quickly taking out her fan and fanning herself trying to get the redness to go away.

Ciel fell to one knee taking her hand and she turned quick as lightning back to him still flushing with an ever soft pink glow upon her cheeks. He looked up at her…well his head tilted in her direction anyway, and he removed his blue ring from his thumb.

"Lizzy," he said softly. "I am not a perfect man by any means…but you make me perfect. I may be blind now, but you're beauty is sketched forever in my mind's eye. I want nothing more than to be yours for the rest of your days, and to have you in mine, as my wife. Please accept my family's ring and become my dearest sweetest bride."

With that he slipped his blue ring upon her hand and she gasped happily. "Oh yes! Yes Ciel! I love you!"

She fell to her knees hugging him. "I love you Ciel!"

"You're my whole world Lizzy," Ciel whispered in her ear. "I love you too…Lizzy."

She couldn't believe this. She was soon to be Elizabeth Phantomhive!

"Lizzy?"

They would get married as soon as possible and they would have six children. Three girls and three boys, and all their sons would look just like Ciel.

"Lizzy?"

And all their daughters would look just like her…but all of them…all of them would have Ciel's perfect blue eyes.

"ELIZABETH!"

She jumped waking from her trance and noticed she was hugging the bottom base of a nearby garden statue.

"Lizzy," Ciel sighed having finally got her attention. "Are you listening to me. I said I have something to ask you."

She jumped up whipping the dust from her dress and feeling rather embarrassed that she had fallen into her daydream and spaced out.

"Yes Ciel?" she asked, still as excited as ever. She was waiting for the moment when her little daydream would be reality. It was coming...any moment.

Any moment...

"I was thinking that I would move out and rebuild my old manor."

"…"

"You told me the fire destroyed it but I am certain it can be rebuilt, all it will take is time and money and—"

He had noticed her breathing had changed…strange the things you notice when you have the senses of a demon. Ciel turned to her. Her face was flushed, her eyes tearing. He knew she was upset, though since it was Lizzy it was anyones guess what was making her so angry. "Lizzy? Are you alright?"

"I…I uh…I though you had another question to ask me…" she said her voice cracking slightly.

"What question would that be?" Ciel asked with a false sense of curiosity.

"I thought…maybe…you would…ask for my hand…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ciel asked. "We're only thirteen Lizzy. That is much to early to be thinking about that."

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Ciel could be really hurtful sometimes...

"Aside from that I thought I already had your hand…" Ciel said reaching in his front pocket he pulled out a handkerchief for her.

"It would still be nice to be asked you know!" she snapped before running back to her manor in tears not taking Ciel's offering with her.

* * *

Sebastian sighed. It really was quite boring at the Trancy Manor. He had nothing to do because Claude oversaw the main duties of being a butler.

Sebastian didn't like having nothing to do…

If only Ciel would allow him to be near… There were so many things they could do now that Ciel was a demon like himself. Sebastian had a chance to share his world with a former master…and the chance was slipping away.

"Just what is your problem?" Alois asked when he walked by Sebastian spacing out.

"...nothing..."

"Then make yourself useful. Why don't you make me some chocolate cake?" he said happily. "Put a strawberry on it would you?"

"I suppose," Sebastian said. When Alois rounded the corner he continued to stare out the window, wondering just what Ciel was up to.

* * *

Ciel sighed replacing handkerchief within his jacket pocket before heading towards the fountain in the center of Lizzy's garden where he sat at the edge. Perhaps he would look some more into the case. He was after all feeling much better since Sebastian had…

He stopped as the thought crossed his mind and smiled. What Sebastian had done annoyed him… He didn't like anything being done against his will, and for Sebastian to not even ask if he wanted to eat a soul… Though still…it had tasted wonderfully.

"You stop it right now!" snapped a voice from behind him.

Ciel jumped to his feet and turned around to see a figure in red standing atop the statue holding a chainsaw.

"Ugh," Ciel sighed. Grell was the last person he wanted to see right now. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop thinking about my Sebastian!" he snapped furiously.

Ciel folded his arms. "I wasn't thinking about _your_ Sebastian…"

"Well I should hope not!" Grell said flipping off the statue he landed beside Ciel ripping his blindfold off his face. Ciel blinked in shock at first and then his red eyes narrowed in anger.

"Give that back before Lizzy sees!" he demanded lunging forward.

Grell evaded him easily landing on top of another statue close by. "That's right, what would people think if they saw your new demon eyes?"

"Exactly so hand it over!" Ciel snapped holding out his hand and taking an authoritative stance.

"Oooh I'm so scared! The little part demon is going to hurt me an all powerful Shinigami," he laughed jumping down landing behind Ciel. "You were more of a threat as a human with Sebastian at your arm, than a part demon without him."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped grabbing the cloth from Grell at a quicker speed than he was using to pull it away. He walked out of Grell's reach and covered his eyes once again.

Grell looked down at his hands only just realizing Ciel's blindfold was missing from them. "Quick aren't you?"

"…"

"Anyway, I just came to—"

"Tell me to leave Sebastian alone, I got already."

"No, not _just_ because of that!" Grell snapped. "I wanted to see if the rumor was true."

"What rumor?" Ciel asked.

"I wanted to know if it was true that Ciel Phantomhive willing became someone else's slave."

"…"

"Ah!" Grell cried happily. "It is true. Who is it who has made a contract with you Ciel! Part demons can only make contracts with demons, and if they serve that demon for one thousand years they get the status of full demon allowing them to then make contracts with humans just like full demons can. Did you know that?"

"Of course," Ciel snapped.

"Then show me…show me what your new contract looks like!" Grell said knowing full well that each demon's Faustian contract symbol was unique to the demon alone.

"I refuse."

"Aw! I came all this way!" Grell whined before tackling him to the ground. He began ripping open Ciel's cloths. "I've seen your eyes and the contract isn't there…so it must be on your body somewhere so…"

"GET OFF!" Ciel snapped, his body was suddenly encased in a cage of blood red light which blew the Shinigami back burning the palms of his hands.

"Ah!" Grell snapped blowing on them. He looked up seeing the cords of red light that surrounded him. All of it coming from a symbol dead center on his chest. He recognized the symbol immediately. "Oh Ciel! Him! You made a contract with him!"

The cords of red light recoiled disappearing into the symbol on Ciel's chest. His shirt lay open, torn from where Grell had ripped it.

Ciel floated up landing on his feet.

"Not him…he's bad…" Grell actually looked frightened.

"Tsk, whatever. I do what needs to be done," he said.

"But he's…"

Ciel walked up to Grell removing his blindfold so he could see him proper. "You know Grell… When a part demon makes a contract with a full demon he can call upon the full demon's power to help him destroy his enemies…shall I demonstrate them for you?"

His eyes narrowed and began to glow red, and Ciel held out his hand where swirling black smoke had begun to form.

Grell shook his head frantically.

"Good, then leave. I never want to see you again. And so help me, if you tell Sebastian about any of this… I will hunt you down and kill you myself…Shinigami."

Ciel closed his fist making the smoke that had been forming disappear.

"Ugh…Yes…I'll go right now…" Grell said nervously before disappearing.

Ciel sighed before looking down at his shirt. "Damn it," he said. "This was expensive."

* * *

"Ah! Sebastian!" Alois called running down the main hall of his manor to him. In his hand a letter.

"What is it?"

"We have been invited to a party so go get some dress up clothes for all of us," Alois ordered handing him a bag of money.

"Sure," he answered happy for something to do. "Where is this party going to be?"

"At the Middleford Manor tomorrow evening," Alois said smiling. "I order you to dress up nice too Sebastian. All my servants must dress to impress."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes Sir," he grinned happy to complete this order knowing just who he would see again once it was completed…

He had had countless masters in the past...none he had missed more than Ciel... He didn't want to let him slip away.

* * *

**Slightly shorter than expected but I didn't want to start the end of this chapter at the party so... yeah...**

**Alright so can someone help me out. I'm tired of calling Elizabeth's maid…well Elizabeth's maid. What is her name? I can't remember and I'm too lazy to look it up. XP**

**Adictedly: You leave some crazy long reviews! But it was interesting to hear your comments as you read through it.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers.**


	5. Ciel's Master

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Ciel's Master**

**Chapter Five****: A ball at the Middleford manor is about to begin, but when Ciel goes upstairs to change he finds his master waiting for him...and we discover why Ciel decided to be a demon in the first place.**

**

* * *

**Ciel headed downstairs to find the great hall decorated and an overly large amount of food set out.

"Elizabeth, what's going—"

Elizabeth who had been running by him stopped on the step smiling happily. "I am holding my first ball Ciel! It's going to be beautiful and everyone is going to dress super cute!"

"Oh?" Ciel answered sighing.

"Yes, it's a surprise for you! I set out some clothes for you which you'll find on your bed. I also have a matching blindfold…uh…"

She stopped always growing nervous when discussion topics turned to Ciel's eyes. She has always wanted to know what was wrong with them. He was blind obviously…but did he just have no sight or were his eyes completely missing. Elizabeth didn't know…

"I will go and change then."

"…Do you…do you want some help?"

"No I can manage," Ciel answered her nonchalantly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Elizabeth said smiling. "I have invited a new noble family. The Trancy household including the young Earl Alois Trancy."

"You invited them?" Ciel snapped turning to face her.

"Of course…it would have been rude not to."

Ciel gritted his teeth…Sebastian was sure to show up with them then…

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you know him?"

"Ugh…no."

"Then I don't see a problem," Elizabeth said happily jumping down a few steps and hurrying off to finalize preparations.

Ciel scowled. "Damn," he cursed as he headed to his room. He walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hello Ciel," a voice whispered from behind him and he froze.

"I see you haven't been eating properly…"

"Shut up," Ciel snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this now.

Ciel turned to find the man directly behind him his hand grasping Ciel's throat tightly and he was pushed against the man's chest. He gasped as the sudden lack of air took him by surprise. "I am sorry…but I don't think that is the proper way to address your master…"

He loosened his grip on Ciels neck but still held him close as he tilted his head up and stared down into the blindfold Ciel wore. "How should you address me?"

"…"

The man grinned, his red eyes narrowing dangerously. "I understand you have spent much of your life making the rules and being the boss. So I suppose I'll have to be patient as you learn to be obedient, and do remember I have a thousand years to teach you that necessary skill. They can go easily or difficult depending on how much you want to fight me."

"…"

"Still as rude as ever Ciel Phantomhive," he said releasing him as he took a seat in a nearby armchair. "I've given you more freedoms than I give most of my slaves…but at the drop of a pin I can change this. It would be quite easy to keep you chained at my side at all times and never allow you to leave hell for the remaining thousand years..."

Ciel turned to him. This man who was evil incarnate, the king of demons. Satan himself. Though his human form, (well the human form he chose to appear before him in) was one of a young man with long dark black hair, and red eyes. His build was defined and sculpted but he didn't look particularly threatening…which usually caught people off guard.

"That's not our deal. I asked only one thing from you when our contract was formed…"

"Ah that's right. You wanted to see the demon Sebastian again. Which you have."

"I meant for more than just these past days," Ciel said.

"I know full well what you meant Ciel, but I only have to go by what you said," the demon grinned. "Though I am willing to let you remain here as long as you obey my commands when given, you eat properly, and you don't get too close to him."

"…"

"Do you have a problem with those rules?"

"I'm not going to take souls," Ciel explained firmly. He folded his arms as if to finalize his point. "I won't do such a thing."

"But you'll allow Sebastian to force them into you?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask him to do that."

"…" the demon rose to his feet walking over to Ciel. "Perhaps you're planning to use it as a way to escape from me?"

"No," Ciel mumbled.

"There a very few ways to kill a demon Ciel, but it can be done. Demonic starvation is one of very few ways to end the life of a demon. Though if you think you will get rid of me that easily then I suggest you think again. I don't care if Sebastian has to force feed you every soul you eat, and if you are that dead set on not eating souls there is one other thing us demons can feed on."

He reached out grabbing Ciel's arm and the next thing he knew he was on the bed with the demon on top of him.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Ciel snapped trying to push him off knowing full well it was hopeless.

"I wanted to show you what you could eat besides souls," he said smoothly as he leaned down opening his mouth and capturing Ciel's with his own.

Ciel had a bad feeling about this new type of…food long before his master had begun to force it down him, and he was right. It was like swallowing liquid fire, and rotten meat. It felt as though there were blades within it that cut his throat all the way down which also put the taste of blood in the mixture.

Ciel had tried to pull away immediately but his master held him there. His screams muffled by his master's mouth. Then a this…whatever it was reached his stomach and began to pool there making his stomach retch. This was awful…disgusting…

Finally his master released him and Ciel pulled himself to the other side of the bed feeling sick to his stomach and he kept coughing, black smoke (like the stuff you would see billowing out of chimneys spilled from his mouth every time he did. His throat continued to burn, his mouth had the lingering taste of all of it clinging to his tongue. He licked the back of his hand in an effort to get this taste out but found a trail of blood appeared on the back of his hand.

"Ugh!" he whipped it off on his shirt not wanting to look at anything that had gone in his mouth. His demonic eyes could see through his blindfold so he could still see.

"Awful isn't it. It will supply you with the same energy a soul would," he said.

"What…wha…" Ciel panted stilling feeling a strong urge to vomit.

"Pure anguish and hatred in liquid form," his master explained. So…you can either take souls, or have Sebastian feed you souls, or when I feel you are getting too weak. I will come down and feed you this… Either way starvation is out of the question if you're trying to kill yourself."

"I'm not trying to kill myself," Ciel spat.

"Good," he said walking around the bed until he sat down besides Ciel who refused to look at him.

"You know, you might as well come back to hell with me anyway. What are you going to tell Elizabeth on why you're not aging like her, why you have mysteriously stopped growing. Even if she can by some miracle overlook that. What will you tell her when she cannot bear a child? Demons cannot have children. Not with themselves and not with humans."

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to tell her about your eyes?" he asked ripping off Ciel's blindfold. "She is going to see them eventually and when she sees blood red eyes…what will she think?"

"Hhmm…" he placed the blindfold to his nose smelling Ciel's scent. "You do have the most amazing scent Ciel."

"Shut up!"

"…" he turned to him. "You know a demon can change his form at will."

"…"

His master smiled. "Each demon can become two animals. One of my forms is a snake…Though aside from that, this outer form you're in."

He touched Ciel's cheek softly making him pull away. "It is just a shell. A shell I modeled after your human form. I did a rather nice job I believe."

"…"

"Though you can look however you want. You can be any sex you want. You can be tall, you can be short. You can be fat or skinny. You can beautiful or hideous depending on what the situation calls for. But learning how to change your form at will takes time…maturity. Something you lack. I can change your form gradually…so it will appear to Elizabeth as though you are growing. You will able to continue your life as Ciel, and appear to grow just as you would have if you were still human."

"…"

"Full demons can make that happen…they can appear to age as humans do…but not part demons."

"…"

"I can make you into anything Ciel," he placed his hand on Ciel's head and his hair began to grow rapidly and within a few seconds his hair had reached the floor.

"What are you—" he stopped. The voice that had left his lips right then was no his…it was more feminine. It was then he noticed he was in the body of a girl.

"See…I can make you change at my will… So how about it? I'll make sure you continue to appear human…"

"Let me guess. You would want something in return for that…" Ciel hated this demon. When Satan himself came tempting you weren't supposed to give in. He did once…and he would be much more careful in striking a deal with the devil again…

"Of course," he said. "There is something about you Ciel. You are the only creature… human, angel, demon or otherwise who does not fear me… Mind you have a lot of feelings towards me, most of which are hatred or disgust…but you don't fear me in the least."

"Why should I?"

"…I am Satan. The fallen angel…The highest of all demons, the god of hell, and still you do not fear me. The only other being who has never feared me is God himself."

"…"

"Hmm…I want the chance to make you fear me, and judging from your will…it may take me more than one thousand year to do so. So I will let you live out your life as Ciel Phantomhive…I will keep you at the proper age…I will make you appear human… In return you are to be mine until I can make you fear me."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?" the demon repeated laughing slightly. "Yes, that is all."

"…"

"Let me be near Sebastian in that time, and we have a deal."

"Fine…but do me a favor."

Ciel glared at him. His (now) feminine features were more evident through this annoyed look he used to glare at him with.

He leaned over placing his hands on Ciel's upper arms and placing his lips close to Ciel's ear. "I am an incredibly jealous creature…and I like my slaves to be mine alone. So no matter what do not lay with him. Or I will be most…upset."

"Ugh!" Ciel groaned shoving him away, making the demon laugh.

"If I'm not supposed to lay with anyone, then what happens when I marry Elizabeth? I'd have to sleep with her sometime I would be her husband."

The demon smiled. "I didn't say you couldn't sleep with anyone. I said you couldn't sleep with Sebastian. Sex is amazing when it is with someone you love, but it…it's not as pleasant when you don't love the person you're with. Thus, I am only concerned if you lay with someone you love, and you don't love Elizabeth."

Ciel suddenly blushed realizing what he was implying. "I…I don't love Sebastian!"

"Then this should be an easy deal for you," Satan said smiling, he held out his hand. "Is it a deal?"

"…Fine…" Ciel thought thinking this couldn't be as hard as his master was making it out to be.

Their hands shook and Ciel's hair shot back into his head and his body returned to normal as he felt a rather large pain in his chest. He gasped clutching his shirt as his contract burned.

"This is the life of a demon Ciel… You wanted it. You have it. So tell me," his master whispered evilly running his fingers through Ciel's black hair. "Was Sebastian worth it?"

* * *

**Well, the ball will take place next chapter. Sorry but I thought you should all get to know Ciel's Master.**

**Thunderwulf: Thanks for letting me know. Her name shall be Paula from this point on. :D**

**Animegirl1994: Now we know who Grell fears. Wha ha ha ha! XD**

**Adictedly: Feel free to complain if you feel the need. I don't mind people pointing out mistakes or saying they dislike something as long as they're not mean about it.**

**Clockwork Phoenix: Hope this chapter answered some of your questions… :D**


	6. Strike 2

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Strike 2**

**Chapter Five****: The ball at the Middleford manor begins, and Sebastian has a chance to talk with Ciel one on one, but it doesn't go as planned…**

**

* * *

**Alois's carriage pulled up outside the Middleford manor and Claude opened the carriage door. Alois disembarked looking up.

"Let's have fun tonight," Alois said.

"Yes," Claude answered.

"Sebastian are you—" he stopped having turned to find Sebastian was not in the carriage…

* * *

Sebastian was already in the manor heading straight for the entrance. He was dressed in formal ballroom attire with his hair slicked back certainly not looking anything like a butler this particular evening. He would have easily been mistaken for a man of noble blood and upbringing.

Ciel gasped slightly from shock when he sensed Sebastian near the manor. He had not expected him so soon. Ciel's master smiled.

"Expecting guests?" he asked softly. Ciel didn't want Sebastian to know about his contract. Despite being sick to his stomach he hurried over to the door wanting to be near it should Sebastian decide to come up.

Ciel's master smiled softly walking up beside Ciel. "Should I introduce myself?" he whispered softly in his ear. "Come why don't you introduce me to your former servant."

"No," Ciel spat. "Just go."

"You do not wish to tell him? Ciel are you ashamed of making a contract with Satan?" his master whispered turning Ciel around to face him. "You can tell him, or I will. It doesn't matter to me."

"I don't want him to know," Ciel snapped back, clearly losing control of the situation which bothered him to no end.

"Why? Is telling a former servant that you're a servant to someone reprehensible?" he asked softly smiling. "I would not know I do not feel such emotions."

"Go before he—"

"I am sorry; I do not believe that is the proper way for a slave to speak to his owner."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "Please…leave."

"Ciel I think you do not quite grasp the meaning of slavery…" he said grinning softly. "On your knees, beg me softly and perhaps even kiss my hand…that would be a much more proper way for a slave to ask something of his master."

"Tsk," Ciel snapped. He just could not bring himself to do that! Not a chance… "Do what you will then."

"My my…I suppose I will just have to do that."

* * *

Sebastian could sense Ciel in order to find him easily. He just had to find the only person in the manor without a soul. The only problem was…there was two people he was sensing, and the other wasn't Claude. This caught his interest.

* * *

He turned towards his master to find his lips overtake his in an excruciating kiss. Like when transferring food, his kiss burned and stung his mouth. He pulled away immediately gasping. "What are you doing?" his snapped furiously.

His master smiled leaning close to him. "Anything to have you to make enough noise to force Sebastian to come up here…I can't wait to see what he says when he sees you with me…"

His master tilted Ciel's head up running his tongue along Ciel's neck ripping a cry of pain from his throat; his tongue burned him from his collar bone up to his ear.

"Stop it! Sebastian will—"

"My apologies Ciel, but you decided not to ask me to leave respectfully as a servant should. So I have decided to stay…unless of course you have changed your mind?" Satan asked glaring up at him.

Ciel's face was composed but inside he was having a mini panic attack. What would happen if Sebastian saw him like this. Ciel didn't want to think about that…but he also wasn't about to bring himself that low…

*knock* *knock*

"Ciel?"

Ciel gasped at the sound of the voice. Sebastian had come upstairs. Damn him! How rude it was to explore someone's house and leave the area where the guests were congregated. If Ciel was still his master…

…but he wasn't. So it was best not to think of that idea.

"Aw, he's come to see you."

"Shhh!" Ciel snapped. "Be quiet, he'll…"

"Ciel?" Sebastian called again from behind the door.

"You know how to stop me," Satan said continuing to smile.

_Damn it_… Ciel couldn't believe he was doing this…even as he fell to the floor on one knee he still couldn't believe it. Slowly he bowed his head. "Master…please. I beg of you leave…"

"Almost perfect Ciel," Satan whispered holding out his hand. "You're just forgetting one last part."

"Ciel," Sebastian said from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in…"

The child's red eyes shot open for a moment at the prospect of Sebastian seeing him on his knees before…this…thing…

Quickly he grasped the man's hand kissing it softly as the door opened. By the time it opened all the way Satan had disappeared.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked slightly shocked at the sight of him on the floor.

Ciel opened his eyes looking up at him. "What!"

"Are you…are you alright? I…I thought—" Sebastian began reaching out to him only to have his hand slapped away furiously.

"Just what do you think you are doing! You're a guest in this manor you're not permitted to come upstairs as you please, go back to the other guests and I shall see you there. Leave, I have to change…" Ciel snapped. His red eyes glaring, and Sebastian was caught entirely in them. He was wrapped up in the image of eyes that were once the color of cerulean, and now the color of blood...how beautiful. His eyes were the same color, but for some reason they looked so much better on _his_ Ciel.

"What!" Ciel snapped after a moment of awkward silence.

"Nothing. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am fine, hand me my blindfold," Ciel said furiously. "It's on the bed…"

Sebastian turned, "No it isn't."

"Tsk," Ciel snapped. "Whatever, go downstairs, I'll be down shortly."

"Do you need help?"

"With what?" Ciel snapped. The annoyance of everything going on was spilling over into his words.

"Dressing yourself. As I recall you could not do so very well…" Sebastian said smiling.

"No," Ciel snapped flatly.

"I see…" Sebastian said sighing. "Shall I go then?"

"What have I been saying this whole time! Just go downstairs…"

"Yes," Sebastian said bowing stopping himself before adding, "My Lord." Ciel was not his lord anymore…

With that he left closing the door, and made his way back to the ballroom. Ciel would be down soon…and then they would talk.

* * *

"AHHH! This is quite a party!" Alois said smiling happily at the people around.

"I'm so glad you think so," Elizabeth said from behind him. Claude and Alois turned to face her. "We worked really hard making it perfect. So by all means enjoy the food and mingle at your leisure…oh…I think my fiancé is coming downstairs… Excuse me."

With a quick bow she hurried off to the stairway and looked up only to find Sebastian coming down…

Her jaw fell, her eyes widened. "Se…Sebas…tian!"

Sebastian looked up upon hearing his name just in time to see Lady Elizabeth begin to fall faint, and with skills only a demon butler could possess he caught her before she fell and swiftly carried her from the room within a matter of a second. No one noticed…

"Lady Elizabeth," he whispered softly to the limp form in his hands before laying her down on the fainting couch in a side study. "Lady Elizabeth."

She opened her eyes gasping and throwing her arms around him in joy. "OH SEBASTIAN! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU REALLY ARE ALIVE! I thought, Ciel thought, we all thought that you had…well…"

"Yes I am fine," Sebastian said smiling part of him felt happy to know at least someone had missed him.

"Ciel is going to be so happy, are you going to come and work for him again?" she asked wide-eyed and bushy tailed.

"Not sure," Sebastian answered.

"Ciel would enjoy it, but oh…he has…um…he has been in an accident and he…he lost his sight."

"Did he now?" Sebastian asked. "Do you know how it happened?"

"No," Elizabeth said. "Ciel won't talk about it. We found him lying unconscious in the ruins of his manor. His shirt was ripped and there was this awful symbol burned to his chest…"

"Symbol? What symbol?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"That's enough Lizzy!"

They turned to find Ciel at the doorway dressed like a prince holding a cane a azure blindfold to match his outfit. In his hand he held a cane that was also color coordinated. "I told you not to talk about that to anyone. Please go back to the party I would like to speak to Sebastian alone."

"Oh…yes sorry," she said rushing from the room.

Ciel took a seat in the armchair by the corner. "I'll give you five minutes of my time but that's all you have…"

"To do what?" Sebastian asked.

"To ask me whatever is eating away at you… There is something. So go ahead. Your time starts now."

"Alright, how have you become a demon Ciel?" he said bluntly. "It is not often a human can be changed because demons are usually born rather than made. So how did you do it?"

"I'm on an internship. Next question," Ciel snapped.

Sebastian smiled. So he wasn't going to tell him…

"What symbol was Lady Elizabeth talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"A tattoo I got a few months ago," Ciel explained. "Next question."

Sebastian smiled even wider if it were possible. He took a seat on the nearby couch watching Ciel for a few moments.

"You're wasting your time."

"Alright then I shall ask another question," Sebastian said rising to his feet he walked over to Ciel falling to the floor before him on bending knee. "Will you please take me back as your servant? I shall do so freely, no contract required…"

He had asked once before and feebly hoped the answer would be different this time.

"…" Ciel glared down at him, though through his blindfold. "No."

"Did you not miss me at all?"

"No I did not, and your time is up…"

Ciel got to his feet bypassing Sebastian easily. Sebastian stood up glaring after his young master as though he were the prey Sebastian was hunting. "That was not five minutes…"

"Well I deducted time for your stupid question."

Sebastian smiled walking up behind Ciel as he reached for the door knob, and held the door closed. "You are different from other demons…"

Ciel turned around to face him threateningly, which was a hard feat as he was over a head length shorter than Sebastian, even so. His authoritative nature was still there… "How so?" he snapped.

Sebastian smiled, "…you lie…"

* * *

**I'm so AHHH! I had another page after this but it didn't save and then I was so mad that I'm just posting this chapter unfinished. Sorry. Stupid computer! LOL! So yea this is kinda short but I'm too lazy to rewrite what I had written because it took me awhile. Oh well. Now I'm tired. Nighty night...**

**ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...**


End file.
